1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector to be inserted into a movable connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a rotatable connector 60 as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5.
The rotatable connector 60 comprises a flat frame 61, a pair of attachment slots 62 penetrating through both sides of the frame 61, and a cylindrical wall 65 extending rearward in the middle of the frame 61. A pair of lock arms 63 stands on the rear side of the inner surface of each of the attachment slots 62, while a pair of stoppers 64 facing to each other are formed on the front side. Flexible elastic arms 66 extending rearward are formed along the outer periphery of the cylindrical wall 65. A nut 67 is secured inside the cylindrical wall 65 on its rear side.
With a connector 70 being inserted into the attachment slots 62, stopper protrusions 72 formed on the housing main body 71 of the connector 70 are engaged with the lock arms 63, and a pair of guide ribs 73 formed on both sides of each of the stopper protrusions 72 are brought into contact with the stoppers 64, as shown in FIG. 6.
However, if external force F larger than necessary is inadvertently exerted in the direction of the arrow (shown in FIG. 6) after the insertion of the connector 70, the connector 70 moves even further into the attachment slots 62, and the lock arms 63 and/or the stopper protrusions 72 will be damaged, as shown in FIG. 7. Because of this, there is always a possibility that the connector 70 will slip off the attachment slots 62.
In FIG. 5, reference numeral 75 indicates the panel wall of a vehicle, and reference numeral 76 indicates a panel opening formed through the panel wall 75.